countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Perdido
Perdido was discovered in 1811 as an Island close to Mexico and claimed by Spain. After gaining independence in 1911 it became a close ally with America and is a vast and sprawling country today. Early History In 1811 a Mexican sailor set out on the ocean hoping to find an island to claim for himself. He discovered a relatively large island close to Mexico and originally wanted to claim it for himself but was denied by the Mexican government. The Island was named Perdido in 1813 after the sailor that had discovered it became lost in its vast jungles and was eventually found dead from dehydration. In 1816 many Americans moved to Perdido because its soil was great for farming but, this large amount of immigrants angered the Mexican government. In 1817 American immigration to Perdido was banned despite that more than half of Perdidios population were American. In 1819 a group of Americans secretly organized to wage war against Mexico to claim independence. First Revolution In 1820 a 13 day riot in Perdidios capital city, El Dorado, ended with a gun fight between 9 rioters and local militia. This massacre ignited a rebellion against Mexico that would be short lived compared to the rebellions that would fallow. The rebels formed an army of 9,662 soldiers and seized El Dorado from local militia in 1821. After being attacked by Mexican soldiers over the course of 98 days, the rebel army fell back from El Dorado after taking 7,062 casualties. After this the number of rebel soldiers would very from time to time. Although nearly 200 skirmishes occurred from 1823 to 1830, the only major battle occurred in 1829 when Mexican soldiers attacked a rebel camp in the middle of the night, killing 120,942 rebels and only suffering 200 casualties. In 1831 the rebellion died out, with only 10,002 soldiers left willing to fight compared to the massive Mexican onslaught that was about to launch a full invasion. Second Revolution In 1832 Mexico sent 30,000 soldiers to Perdido as an attempt to prevent another revolution., however, this only angered American immigrants more. In 1834 soldiers prevented a small riot from turning deadly in El Dorado. In 1835 3,965 rioters took up arms and attacked various military outposts outside of El Dorado before midnight, taking 63 casualties but killing 900 Mexican soldiers. These attacks sparked the Second Perdido Revolution. From 1836-1839 the Mexican government refused to send more soldiers into Perdido despite that nearly 600 skirmishes between rebels and Mexican military had happened. In 1840 the Mexican government finally sent reinforcements, but many of these military transport ships were attacked and sunk by rebel gunboats. In 1842 The United States of America agreed to assist Perdido in gaining independence from Mexico. From 1843-1860 there had been 3301 skirmishes and 4 major battles. In 1861 the USA stopped assisting Perdido which allowed the Mexican Navy to completely surround Perdido and demolish all of its cities and towns. In 1864 rebel forces had focused all attacks on navy shipyards and ports in Mexico to prevent a similar devastating attack. These types of battles waged on from 1865-1899. In 1900 nearly all rebel forces had disbanded after losing 11 battles and 3600 skirmishes. Third Revolution In 1909 rebels tried yet again to achieve independence from Mexico by force. In 1910 all fighting had stopped but it was not until 1911 when Mexico finally recognized Perdido as an indipendant nation. This was mostly because Mexico had not the military power to fight another war and did not believe it was worth time-wise. World War 2 During World War 2 Perdido joined the war on the side of the Allies and became a close ally with America, repaying them for assisting during the Second Perdido Revolution. Perdido joined the Allies in 1942.